


Promised visit

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Don't listen to the haters.





	Promised visit

Our tale starts in Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank's dorm room, she has been waiting for her friend Errol to visit since she stepped foot in Hogwarts.

One of her roommates asked, "Why do you always sit looking out of the window, Mina."

Wilhelmina said, "I rescued the owls from Eeylop's and one of them is my friend now. He promised he would visit me."

Another of her roommates snorted. "As if a free owl is gonna visit you."

Wilhelmina stated, "I know he will, just leave me be."

A soft tap at the window made Wilhelmina jump. She spotted her rescued friend Errol and let him into the room.

Errol panted. "Sorry I'm late."

Wilhelmina smiled. "It's ok, I knew you'd come."

Errol turned to her roommates and smirked. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Wilhelmina grinned. "No because they're not my friends, but you are."

Errol insisted, "Let's go somewhere else then."

Wilhelmina reassured him, "There's no need for that, they can leave."


End file.
